Locked Doors
by mjolsen9
Summary: (don't mind the cheesy title, but you'll find out what it means later) Jamilton Spy AU. I'm really bad with summaries, guys.
1. Chapter 1

**So this fanfic is based on jamsandhams's (on Tumblr and Instagram) Spy AU. I honestly love their work, and I thought it'd be…interesting if someone made an actual fanfic based on the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was at that moment where Hamilton just wanted to quit his job as an agent at Liberty Spy Agency. Officer George Washington was his idol, his role model, but then he made this stupid decision. "Are you serious right now?!" Hamilton announced in anger, standing up from his desk. "Nope. Nuh uh. There is no way we're teaming up with NSA. The last time that happened, they ditched us and left us to die during that case at the Empire State Building! We were surrounded by thieves, and where were they?! Oh, I dunno, maybe running away like cowards?!" NSA (National Spy Agency) were their 'rivals.'

"Alex, listen." Washington responded, walking past the gasps of shock and towards Alex. "They have the technology and the equipment we need for this case, and both Lee and I have agreed; We're joining sides for these next few months, you could say. Plus, that case was five years ago. I think they've changed since then."

"But Jefferson's on their side!" he complained once again. Him and Jefferson had a history together. They were the ones on the Empire State Building Case, and Jefferson was the one who left Alex to save himself. "That poofy-haired little shit is a snake. We can't trust him!"

"Whether you like it or not, this plan is going into action, starting tomorrow. You and Lafayette will be there at 9 AM sharp to pick up Jefferson and Peggy Schuyler, their top two agents."

"Peggy?" Alex asked, wondering why they would need her. She was basically the only decent person who was part of NSA, but he didn't know she had a history in the agency.

"She's the only one who knows how to hack into the security cameras." he said, beginning to walk back to his office. "If you have any questions, I'll be in my office, as usual."

Alex didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Jefferson, his enemy, a man he's despised since the beginning of his career, was going to work with him. _At least there's Peggy, who's actually a good person._

* * *

The next morning, Lafayette and Hamilton were walking through the halls of NSA at 9 AM sharp, as they were told to do. The two of them had opposite feelings towards this situation; Lafayette was thrilled to work with them, while Hamilton would rather live in a box on the streets.

As they checked in at the circulation desk, they began to walk into the main office, spotting Jefferson and Peggy in a conference room through the glass walls, talking, laughing and eating donuts together. Lafayette walked to the door with excitement, ready to talk to the love of his live (Peggy), but Hamilton walked normally, as if he were walking to the elevator. Jefferson opened the door slowly, and when he spotted the two, his smile disappeared. "Oh. Hey, Lafayette." he said, ignoring Hamilton. "You're here to pick us up, right?"

"Yup!" he responded, immediately looking at Peggy, who was returning the glance. He walked towards her and said, "Bonjour, Peggy."

"H-Hey, Laff!" she said, nervous but excited.

While the two lovebirds were chatting the day away, Hamilton and Jefferson stared at each other in silence. "Let's just get this over with…" Hamilton said with a sigh, breaking eye contact. "Peggy? Lafayette? You ready to go?"

The two of them said yes and began to follow Hamilton to the car, walking side by side, while Hamilton and Jefferson were doing the same thing. "I swear to God, Hamilton, if you mess this case up, you'll never see the light of day again." Jefferson stated, making Hamilton smirk.

"Oh, is that so?" he said tauntingly. "And why's that?"

"If we fail this mission, Peggy and I won't get our promotion."

"Why should _I_ care about _your_ career?"

"Because it'll be the same for you and Lafayette, too. It's a lose-lose situation."

"Then you better not ditch me again."

"Uh, I didn't want to die. I have a _life._ I think they're 50% off at the drugstore, you should get one sometime."

"Haha, very funny, Jefferson." he said, opening the driver's seat to their car, making Jefferson get in the passenger's seat. Hamilton was stunned. "Um, why aren't you going in the back?"

"Because I'm being a good person and letting the two lovebirds sit next to each other?"

Hamilton sighed. Lafayette and Peggy ignored their argument and entered the car, with the other two remaining silent. "I didn't wanna do this either, y'know." Jefferson stated, as Hamilton started the car and began to drive back to LSA. "All I wanted to do was earn some extra cash, along with getting the promotion, and Peggy and I were the only ones willing to do this case, so we signed up when Lee told us about this." But that was a lie. The only reason why Jefferson wanted to take the case is so he could see Hamilton once again. In response, Hamilton just sighed and continued to drive to his station.

* * *

"Officer Jefferson, Ms. Schuyler," Washington said with a smile, pausing his working and standing to greet the two. He shook one hand and then the other. "It's great to see you. I'm looking forward to working on this case with you, and so are the rest of us here at the office."

"It's an honor, sir." Jefferson responded, making Hamilton roll his eyes. "Now, I'm just curious; When'll this case begin, exactly? I just wanna know all the details before I make any plans."

"Oh, my apologies." George said. "Lafayette, Ms. Schuyler, do you mind if I talk to these two first about the case? I'll catch up with you in a bit." Both of them nodded and closed the door on their way out. "Gentleman, have a seat."

The three of them sat down, with George sitting at the chair behind his desk, while Hamilton and Jefferson sat at the two in front. "As you know, this is an undercover case." he began. "And the reason I'm talking to you two separately is because you're going together."

" _WHAT?!"_ they both questioned in unison.

"I know what you're thinking: 'I have to work with him?' Well, we need to people in the same area at once, just to get two different types of information."

"Hold on." Hamilton asked. "What is this case, exactly?"

"This takes place on a cruise that is in two days and lasts for five. There is said to be a man who, of course, robs valuable items, but in this case, he using his wife to take men hostage and-"

"Pttf, what is this; a horror movie?!" Alex stated.

"Hamilton. Can I finish?"

Alex sighed and said, "Continue…"

"As I was saying, this man, whose name is James Reynolds, uses his wife, Maria, to get valuables from citizens on the boat."

"So… He basically blackmails them." Jefferson clarified. "So what do _we_ have to do?"

"Well, Jefferson, since you're more…how do I say this… _masculine_ looking, you'll act as a bartender, because from what the staff say, he's usually around the bar between 6:00PM and 9:30PM with his wife, seducing either customers or the staff. He doesn't sit near her wife; he tells her who to target ahead of time, apparently."

"Then what am I gonna do?" Hamilton asked. "Am I just gonna be another bartender?"

"No, actually… You're going to be a customer… A woman. We need 'competition,' just to distract Reynolds."

Silence filled the office. Hamilton couldn't believe that Officer Washington was going to have him dressed up like a woman. "I'm sorry. I think I might've misheard that."

"He said you're gonna dress up like a girl." Jefferson stated casually, making Hamilton even more angry. "Don't worry, you'll be undercover. No one will know it's you. Well, except for me. Peggy's really good with makeup, so she could-"

"Sir, I refuse to work with him nor be dressed up like a girl."

"Okay then…" Washington began. "What if I told you that you'd get paid double?"

Once again, the room was silent. Hamilton debated in his head whether it was worth it to dress up like a woman for double the pay, meaning tons of dinero, based on the location of the case. "Whatever… _fine."_ he mumbled, standing up from the chair and walking out the door. "I'm goin' to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." Alex could hear Washington and Jefferson call his name, ordering him to come back, but it was no use. Alex didn't want to be in the same room with Jefferson at the moment. He was the man who almost killed him. Well, more like left him to die. Then he thought positively, thinking that it was five years ago, and he might've changed.

All of the decent memories of the two of them from when they got along began to flow through his mind, making him blush, for some unknown reason (wink wink). He stopped walking towards the bathroom and felt his face with his hand, noticing it was heating up. _Alex, you're over him. You're co-workers now, not lovers, not friends._ He thought, shaking his head and continuing to walk. _Well…maybe an acquaintance. But that's it._ He then rushed into a stall, locked in, and leaned on the door with a sigh. _Stop loving him, goddammit…_

 ***DAY OF THE CASE/ARRIVAL OF LOCATION***

While Jefferson was waiting impatiently outside the door for Peggy to finish Alex's 'costume,' he began to think of what this case would be like. What the boat would be like, to be exact. On the other hand, Alex just wanted to be done with the case him general, knowing that he had to act as a woman. "Isn't it _bad_ _enough_ that I had to shave my beard?" Jefferson heard Alex complain in the bathroom.

"I think you look great. Now hold still." Peggy responded.

"Peggy, _NO."_

"Just a quick-"

" _OW!_ Jesus, this stupid dress is already painful enough without the damn fake earrings!"

"Well, beauty is pain, my dear."

"Ugh… Are we done?!"

"No, you still need the fake br-"

"No way. I'm done."

"Alex-"

"Jefferson! We're leaving." Hamilton yelled, as he began to walk out of the bathroom in frustration.

"Oh my God, finally!" Jefferson complained, turning to look at the hallway near the bathroom, where Hamilton would eventually enter. "I was starting to think I'd actually die from old age before you two fin-"

Before he could finish his complaint, Alex arrived from the hallway, in a long, red dress, with one sleeve purposely going under his arm, meaning there was no sleeve whatsoever, and the other going down to his wrist. His long hair that was usually in a ponytail was curled nicely. The makeup surprisingly made him look like…an actual woman. Not even a drag queen. The only part that didn't look real was his chest. It was as flat as a board. Either way, Jefferson couldn't stop staring. He could feel his face starting to warm up, along with his eyes widening. Alex just stared at the other man without saying a word.

Peggy interrupted the two by rushing towards Alex and saying, "C'mon, Alex! The look isn't complete without-"

"Plenty of women have flat chests." Alex said, storming off towards Jefferson.

"True, but… You're no fun." she responded with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah." he mumbled, grabbing Thomas's arm and dragging him out of the office building, with his face turning a bright red. His mouth was open a little, wanting to compliment him, but nothing came to mind.

"Hey! Be careful, you guys." they heard Peggy say. "Don't forget, Laffy's on standby."

"Let's just get this over with…"

 **Again, the main plot is NOT MINE. I saw a mini comic and wanted to make an actual story. :)**

 **~MJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyyyy I'm finally back! How's life? Good? Good.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was five in the evening when they both arrived and checked into their rooms, and Hamilton couldn't help it but to gaze at all the fancy and overpriced decor of the cruise ship, along with citizens dressed in dazzling clothing. He'd never seen a room, even a house, this fancy before. "Now, remember," Jefferson began, making Hamilton snap out of his trance and look to the left of him, listening to him speak. "James will be here from about six to ten, as Washington told us."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Jefferson." Hamilton responded. "We leave at 5:30 to spot where he is."

"Wait, what time is it…?" Jefferson mumbled, looking at his watch and realizing that it was 5:45. "Oh, shit! Hamilton, we gotta go!" He grabbed his partner's arm and rushed to the ship's bar/pub. Hamilton blushed for some unknown reason. He thought it was because this was like a scene in a cheesy romance movie, when one person grabs the other's arm, running away from 'danger.'

When they both reached the bar, Jefferson forced Hamilton to sit down in a cushioned chair near the counter. "Alright, I'm gonna go talk to the owner. STAY HERE." he said, leaving Alexander alone, clueless of what to do after he found Reynolds. Right as the thought came into his mind, he spotted Reynolds in a booth on the other side of the room. He was wearing a tan suit and dark brown pants, along with an Australian-styled hat.

"Shhhit…" Hamilton whispered under his breath, noticing that Jefferson was back and behind the counter in character. Jefferson figured that he'd be the one who Maria Reynolds would 'seduce' during the operation, so he was prepared for anything. He even had a loaded gun in his pocket, which was covered by the length of his suit, of course.

The two nodded at each other, confirming that the two were ready for the case to start, but that was when a very handsome bartender approached Alexander from behind the counter. He smiled while cleaning a glass and said, "So, what can I get ya, miss…?"

"Um…A-Alexia." Hamilton responded, doing his best voice impression of a girl, which was actually decent. "I'll just have a margarita, please." The bartender nodded and turned his back to him, beginning to make the drink. He could see Jefferson, who was catching glances of him randomly for short periods of times. After a little bit, the bartender, whose name tag read 'Ryder,' handed Alexander his drink. "Thank you." Alex said, taking a sip right away.

"Oh, it's no problem." Ryder replied, leaning in just a little bit closer towards Alex. "So, what brings you here? Vacation?"

"I'm here for my friend's…birthday, but she left a little earlier, due to family issues. I decided to stay a little longer though. This is actually my first cruise…!"

"Well, congrats! The drinks are on me, then."

"Oh, you don't have to do that…"

"I insist, Ms. Alexia."

"Alright, fine," Alex began, but suddenly leaned in closer towards him and placed his fingers on the bottom of Ryder's chin, causing him to blush a deep shade of red. "But…I'll figure out a way to repay you, Ryder… I promise…" he then whispered in a seductive voice, inching dangerously close the young bartender.

Jefferson, on the other hand, was ready to destroy the shot glass he had in his grasp in jealousy. He could see and hear the two having their little chat, even though they were quite a distance away from him. Thankfully, he didn't lack self control, unlike Hamilton, so he continued cleaning the shot glasses, staying in character. That was when he spotted a very attractive woman, sitting at the chair across from him. She was wearing a long, crimson dress which made her cleavage visible, with her bangs of her long, curly brown hair, covering her right eye. He had to admit; Her figure was quite appealing. She looked scared, but tried at the same time. Jefferson knew exactly who this woman was.

Maria Reynolds.

"What can I get you, ma'am?" he casually asked Maria, startling her and making her jump. "Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"

"N-No, it's fine." she responded, looking down at her feet, then looking up at Jefferson with a fake seductive smile. "The only thing you can get me is…your extra roomkey…" Her face turned red. Almost as red as her dress.

Knowing it was the only option, Jefferson played Maria's game. He smiled and whispered to her, "How 'bout 8:30? That's when my shift is done, sweetcheeks." He mentally cringed at the word 'sweetcheeks.' As he said that, Hamilton turned his head to look at Jefferson, feeling unwanted jealousy grow inside him. Of course, Jefferson saw him out of the corner of his eye, so he continued and continued to flirt with Maria, until…

"BARTENDER?!" Alex shouted demandingly, catching Jefferson's attention and startling Ryder. "THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR. I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER."

Confused, Jefferson shot him a look that said, 'I will seriously murder you if you mess this case up.' But before he could speak, Ryder said, "Oh, I'm the manager, Ms. Alexia." with a smile. Alex turned to him, shocked, while Jefferson, on the other hand, smirked at Hamilton's attempts to get him in trouble.

"O-Oh…" Hamilton stuttered. "Well, your employee here is flirting with a customer and possibly harassing her."

After his words of 'wisdom,' Ryder turned to Jefferson and said, "May I have a word with you?"

"Uh…sure…?" Jefferson responded, unsure of what exactly was going on, but as he walked away from the counter with Ryder, he saw Hamilton, nodding at him and standing up from his seat, beginning to walk towards James Reynolds at his booth.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jefferson and Ryder came back from their little chat from behind the bar. In the meantime, Hamilton was 'seducing' Mr. James Reynolds. When Jefferson saw this, the only thing he wanted to do was run up and punch Reynolds constantly until his jaw broke, but he held his anger in, once again.

That was when Reynolds received a phone call. He sat up from the booth and took the call. That was Jefferson's chance to finally walk up to Hamilton and talk to him. "What the hell are you doing?!" he whispered angrily. "You're gonna get us both killed!"

"We have to fight fire with fire." Hamilton whispered back, but then noticed Reynolds, looking at the two of them, aware of was their plan was. He heard him say 'I'll need back up.'

Suddenly, Hamilton took Jefferson's arm and began to run out of the bar. "Hamilton, let go of me!" Jefferson yelled, as they made their way through the halls, pushing people aside as needed. "Are you high?!"

"Look behind you!" Hamilton responded, making his parter do so, noticing that there were two men wearing black suits. They were both carrying guns in their left hands. It was clear they were Reynolds's henchmen. "Do you still think I'm high?!"

Jefferson didn't answer. Instead, he followed his partner.

* * *

After a long chase, they finally lost the two of Reynolds's henchmen. Hamilton quickly entered a door that led to another hallway, which unfortunately didn't have a lock. He looked to the right. Dead end. He looked to the left. Dead end. That was when he realized that he and Jefferson were in a supply closet, full of cleaning supplies. "Slick move, Hamilton." Jefferson angrily whispered. "Now what're we gonna do?"

"Be quiet. I'll find a way out." Hamilton whispered back, looking around the room, and when he realized there wasn't a way out, he sighed and looked out the tiny window on the door, noticing that Reynolds's henchmen were almost about to find them.

"You idiot! This is a terrible idea! They're eventually going to find us in here. This is the only room-!"

"Shut UP!" Alexander said, before smashing his lips onto his, making a scene so that the henchmen would be misled.

"I'll go down the hall." They both heard a voice say from outside the pantry, but Hamilton continued his unexpected action. "You check in the supply closet."

"Got it!" another voice said.

Jefferson's eyes were still wide open, due to the amount of shock he was still in. He saw one of the henchmen open the door, spotting to two. "Oh…" he said, feeling uncomfortable while seeing this site. "I'll…leave you two alone." And just like that, he closed the door and left, leaving the two alone. Instead of pushing Alex away, Jefferson continued to kiss the man, placing his hands on his cheeks. He loved how his touch made him feel. It made him forget about the hatred he had towards the egotistical bastard. It made him think of when they didn't want to kill each other, but most importantly; it made him think of how much he loved Hamilton. And there they were, kissing each other passionately, ignoring everything else the in world.

After a little while, Hamilton finally pushed Jefferson away in silence. He was shocked, of course. Jefferson, on the other hand, never wanted the moment to end. It was heaven to him, but Hamilton could never know that. They both awkwardly made eye contact, with both of their faces turning blood red.

"Nice distraction." Jefferson finally said without any emotion whatsoever. "He really fell for it, didn't he?"

' _Fell for it?'_ Hamilton thought. _Wow. Thanks for making me feel useless, you asshole._

"Heh, yeah…" he replied instead of speaking his mind. He figured it would be best for the sake of their sanity.

 **I'm literally fangirling while writing this story. Okay, question: Should I add smut?**

 **I know, it's a weird question, but bare with me.**

 **Also, if you want me to add more characters in this story, such as Laurens, Madison, Mulligan, etc., DM me and I'll see what I can do! ;)**

 **~MJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyyy I'm baaaack :)))**

 **Enjoy!**

It was such a relief when Alex finally reached his (and Thomas's) cabin. The first thing he did was rush to the bathroom to change, pee, remove his makeup and fix his hair. His definition of 'fix' was to put it pack in his usual, messy ponytail. During this time, he thought about the whole day. How he made the mistake of kissing Thomas to get him to shut up. How Thomas gave in and kissed him back. How Thomas thought it was _just_ a distraction.

Once he was fully changed into a tank top and exercise shorts, he sighed, exited the bathroom, and plopped himself onto his bed, letting out yet another sigh. He looked at the time.

10:37 P.M.

He smirked. "I guess time passes quickly when you kiss someone…" he whispered.

"What?"

That was when Alex jolted. His eyes grew wide. He completely forgot for a moment that he was sharing a room with Thomas. He turned around to look at his work partner, who was sitting on the other bed to the right of him with his laptop in front of him. His hair was pulled back in a bun. "Huh?" he finally responded.

"You…said something?" Thomas clarified, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're going crazy, Jefferson."

Thomas shrugged. "At least _I'm_ not the one talking to myself."

"IT'S A REFLEX, _OKAY?!"_

"Whatever you say." He then sighed and shut his laptop, turning off the light on the nightstand. He zipped the laptop up in his case and set it on the lower shelf of the nightstand. "I'm goin' to bed. G'night, Hamilton." he mumbled, burying himself in the blankets.

Alex was shocked. _Jefferson has manners?_ But he shrugged the thought off his mind, beginning to turn off the main lights of the cabin and grab his phone off from his nightstand. He began to text Angelica, Eliza, John, Mulligan, Lafayette and Peggy.

 **Alex:** how's work without yours truly ;)

 **Peggy:** well it's ABOUT TIME

 **Mulligan:** ALEX MY MAN

 **Angelica:** What Peggy said. Honestly, Alex

 **Eliza:** OMG Alex are you okay?

 **John:** THE BEAST AWAKENS

 **Lafayette:** to answer your question, work is a little dull. i'm on standby, remember?

 **Alex:** guys i'm sorry, i really am but jefferson's acting really weird

 **Mulligan:** How weird?

 **Alex:** like WEIRD weird

 **Peggy:** he talks about you enough at work

 **Alex:** wait.

 **Peggy:** …whoops my hand slipped

 **Angelica:** Ignore her. What happened today? Are you okay?

 **John:** Did things get a lil kinky with Jefferson ;)

 **Alex:** john i will personally murder you

 **Eliza:** Seriously, what happened?

 **Alex:** sorry guys i gtg but i'll talk to you when i get the chance

Before he could read any of their responses, Alex shut his phone off and slammed in on the nightstand, returning to his normal sleeping stance. He thread his fingers through his hair, stressed out due to his friends' replies, especially John's. All he wanted to do was scream into a pillow, but Thomas was sleeping.

He knew that wouldn't end well.

 ***Okay time skip to the next night because I'm so tired right now***

Alex and Thomas were on the deck of the ship, both on different sides. They had spotted their target; Samuel Seabury, another assistant of Reynolds's.

 **OKAY GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP; PLEASE COMMENT 'ALEX' OR 'THOMAS' AND THAT WILL HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **The reason being is because I wrote two outcomes and I don't know which one to choose. Please comment or DM me!**

 **~MJ**


	4. Chapter 4

**THOMAS IS THE CHOSEN ONE! You guys will either hate me or love me for this.**

 **WARNING: FLUFF**

 **Enjoy! (at least try to)**

Now was the moment to take action. Seabury let his guard down, looking at the scenery of the ocean across from the two agents. Thomas turned to Alex, only to find him nod, grab hold of his pistol and shoot at Seabury. Alex sadly missed, warning Seabury and making him run. "Dammit!" Alex yelled, chasing after the assistant off the deck and into the ship itself.

Thomas, on the other hand, stood back and warned of the passengers on the deck, telling them to go back to their cabins for safety. Everyone listened, thankfully. All he had to do now was find Hamilton and pray that he didn't do anything stupid to get himself hurt, or maybe even killed.

* * *

After roaming around the second level of the cruise ship, Thomas's heart nearly stopped when he heard a gunshot to the left of him. He knew for sure that it was either Hamilton's pistol… or someone else's. Of course, he bolted towards the sound, spotting Hamilton in a dining room, with his arms being pulled behind his back by two men who Thomas didn't even recognize. Then he saw Seabury, who was right in front of Hamilton. He had Hamilton's gun in his hands. Thomas didn't make himself noticeable yet. He wanted to wait and see what would happen next, only to see if his work partner needed help. So he hid behind the wall of the doorway.

"Ah, this gun is magnificent, for a pistol, but that's not the subject. So, Thomas _ditched_ you, I'm guessing, hm?" Seabury asked with a smirk, looking down at Alex's gun with an evil smirk across his face, while Alex, on the other hand, wanted to rip his face off. "I'm not that surprised, to be honest. He's a bit of a dick, anyway."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that." Alex responded with rage. He tried his best to escape the grasp of the two men, but it was no use. Thomas, from behind the doorway, felt his face flush, but he knew this wasn't a time to feel flattered. It was a time to take action. But he didn't. "You don't know him."

"Oh, please, Hamilton. Stop standing up for him like he's your boyfriend."

"Why don't _you_ stop acting like you're tough shit?!"

Seabury was silent for a moment. "So it's gonna be like that." he said, quieter than his usual voice volume. He then backed up from Alex, holding the gun, aiming it towards Alex's head. "Where's Thomas when you need him, hm?"

It was at that moment when Thomas couldn't watch any longer. "WAIT!" he yelled, running out from behind the wall and making himself noticeable. The three men turned to look at him, all with different expressions. Samuel's and his assistants' being confused, and with Alex's being shocked…but happy to see he was alive. "Seabury. Just put the gun down and we can talk about this… I don't wanna hurt you."

Alex was surprised out of his mind. _This…isn't Jefferson. The real Jefferson would shoot him on site, or maybe even leave me to die. What the Hell has gotten into him?_

"Wow. What an entry." Seabury said with a laugh, then aiming the gun towards Thomas's stomach. "You've made it just in time." He then pulled the trigger, the bullet going through Thomas's stomach at the speed of light, and making him tumble onto the floor. Seabury looked at his assistants and said, "Leave Hamilton be. We gotta go."

And just like that, the three of them were off.

As Alexander was released from their grasp, he rushed over to his work partner, with tears flooding in his eyes. Thomas was lying on the floor, his chest moving slowly. His eyes were in the process of closing. It was clear that the bullet pierced through his stomach, making blood spread across the floor. Alex pulled him off the floor by his shoulders. "Thomas…?!" he said nervously.

"A-Alexander…" Thomas muttered, using as much energy as he could. "Go…"

"NO! Get up, you asshole!"

"You…You know I can't."

"Fine! Th-Then I'll carry you back to-!"

"You're not strong enough…"

"Then I'll get help! Just-" Thomas then let out a weak chuckle. "W-Why're you laughing?!"

"Heh. 'Cause I j-just realized…" he paused, letting out a deadly cough. "Your stupid face is gonna be the last one I see…"

All of the sudden, Thomas's vision went black.

* * *

 ***THE NEXT DAY***

Thomas found himself waking up in a white room. His vision was a little blurry at first, but it eventually went back to normal. He was lying in a somewhat uncomfortable bed. That's when he realized he was in a hospital. When he looked out the windows, he saw that it was still light outside. He then noticed someone sleeping on the couch next to him… It was Alexander. He was a somewhat peaceful sleeper, but that's not what shocked Thomas. What shocked him was the fact that Alex even brought him to the hospital and didn't leave him to die.

As he sat up, he noticed a pain in his stomach, so he curiously pulled off the blanket and saw a bandage covering the center. That seemed to make him remember what happened the last night. He remembered Alex, who was trapped in some random man's arms. He also remembered Alex standing up for him, and how Alex called him by his first name. That was rare, knowing how they barely got along with each other.

Going through this train of thought, a nurse entered the hospital room. "Oh, Mr. Jefferson. You're awake." she said with a smile, even though she was a little startled. I'm Cassidy, your nurse. How're you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine, thanks." Thomas replied. He then pointed to Alex. "How long has _he_ been here?"

"Mr. Hamilton? He's the one who called the ambulance to bring you here. He _refused_ to leave you here alone, especially overnight. Mr. Hamilton claims to be your significant other, is that correct?"

The sound of 'your significant other' and 'Hamilton' in the same sentence made Thomas's heart pound against his chest. Not in anger, but in an emotion he couldn't quite explain. "Uh… Yes." he finally answered, even though he knew it was terrible of him to go along with Alex's lie. "We've been dating for about two months now, but it's pretty intimate."

 _Why did he say I was his boyfriend…?_

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Cassidy said with joy, a little too excited. Thomas nodded as a way of saying 'thank you.' "Also, you have two visitors."

All of the sudden, Peggy and Lafayette rushed into the room, their eyes filled with worry and concern. " _Thomas Jefferson."_ Peggy said, crossing her arms and walking up to his bed with Lafayette by her side. Cassidy left the room, not wanting to eavesdrop. "You little weasel."

"Excuse me?" Thomas replied. Peggy said some weird stuff, but she had never said 'little weasel' before.

"Y-You think you can just- Put your life on the line for some _stupid_ case?!" Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Nuh-uh. No way. You're never going on a case again."

"Peggy, I'm fine, and you're overreacting. One, I'm _not_ quitting my job, and two, I didn't… I didn't do it for the case."

The two looked confused. "What do you mean, Thomas?" Lafayette asked.

"Seabury… He was about to shoot Hamilton in the head."

This made Lafayette and Peggy widen their eyes, eventually looking at Alex, who was still sleeping peacefully as before. Thomas, on the other hand, was looking down at his crossed legs, trying not to smile. He couldn't show he had feelings for the bastard, but Peggy had already known for a while now. He figured it would be logical to let Lafayette know as well. "Go ahead, tell everyone at the office that I love him, I don't care." he finally mumbled.

Just as he said those words, Alex groaned in exhaustion, stretching his arms on the couch and sitting up. He opened his eyes lazily, spotting the three near the bed. He forgot that Thomas had been taken to the hospital. Noticing his sudden memory loss, he jumped off the couch and rushed to Thomas, now wide awake. He didn't even acknowledge Peggy's and Lafayette's presence. He placed his hand on the back of Thomas's hand. They both made eye contact, making them gaze into each other's eyes. "Thomas…" Alex mumbled, making everyone in the room shocked because he called him by his first name. He looked up at the two other agents. "S-Sorry, guys, but can we have a moment alone…?"

Before Lafayette could ask why, Peggy nodded her head with a smile of excitement, dragging her partner's hand out of the room and closing the door behind her, finally leaving Thomas and Alex alone. They made eye contact once again. "Why did you-?" Alex began, but was cut off.

"Because I didn't want to see you die, of course." Thomas responded weakly. "So _what_ if I have a bad reputation for ditching people when they need backup? That was in the past. I've changed…I think. Also… Why'd you tell the nurse that you were my 'significant other?'"

You could almost hear Alex's heart pounding from a far distance. _Holy shit, what the Hell do I say?! 'Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that I really like you and want you to kiss me'?_

Alex then did the unimaginable. He smashed his lips onto Thomas's, causing the francophile's eyes open widely in shock, but he eventually gave into the kiss and returning the favor. Since Alex was at a higher distance, he sat down on the bed, making the kiss a bit easier and a little more comfortable for both of them.

 **ALEX POV**

There we were, kissing intently. I never knew this moment would actually happen in real life. I thought fantasies could never become a reality, but apparently, I'm wrong. Thomas began to carefully thread his fingers through my hair, making me quietly moan with pleasure, even though we weren't even having sex. We quickly separated to catch our breath, but instead of continuing to kiss, we lean our foreheads against each others', both slightly laughing.

I can't believe I'm in love with my worst enemy.

 **OKAY I FRIGGIN LOVVVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER I AM TRASH**

 **There is a slight chance I'll write smut in the chapter after the next one ;) Any suggestions? DM me or leave a review! :)**

 **~MJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys I'm not trying to be needy or anything, but PLEASE read my other story, 'Tu Es Belle.' It's probably my favorite, I have no idea why. Plus Leggy is so friggin cute**

 **Enjoy!**

As the two were locking lips, Alex finally realized what Thomas was doing.

He was using his own affections to get his stupid promotion. At least he _thought_ he was.

He disconnected his lips from Thomas's, as he stood up from the hospital bed and stared at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion. "I-I don't think we should be doing this…" Alex stuttered, looking down at the floor. He then laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. "After all, you need to…recover. Also, Peggy would be asking you loads of questions if we made… _this_ public."

Inside, Thomas was broken. It was obvious due to the look in his eyes. But, knowing it was the best decision for both of their reputations, he nodded his head in silence, looking at the man before him and smiling. "I understand." he responded plainly, noticing that his throat was beginning to close up as if he were about to cry, but he swallowed his emotions. He figured he'd rather wait than rush their 'relationship.' But he pushed his thoughts to the side, smirked and said, "Oh, and by the way; I saved your life, Alex. You owe me one."

Alexander looked him in the eye and laughed at his statement. "Okay, okay, fine. What do you want me to-"

"JEFFERSON!" a male voice yelled in fear. It was Charles Lee, who was running into the room towards his fellow employee. His face was filled with worry. He bent down to look at Thomas so that they were on the same level. Alexander rolled his eyes, not wanting to see the cowardly officer. "Are you okay?! What happened out there?!" Before giving the chance for Thomas to respond, he turned to Alex with a furious look, as he stood up and began to walk towards the small man. "This is _your_ fault, isn't it, Hamilton?! Heh, I'm not surprised. The immigrant screwed up once again. Y'know, I don't really get why Washington treats you like a son. You're honestly such a screw up. Didn't he just _give_ you this job? I forgot, but I'm pretty sure he did."

There was more to add to Lee's rant about the flaws of Alex, but Alex couldn't take it anymore, so he rushed out of the patient room and quickly walked down the hallway and into the one-person bathroom, locking the door. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he wiped them away before they could make their way down his cheeks. He leaned his back against the back of the door and sunk down to the floor.

Thomas didn't know about his…past. He had no idea about the hurricane that destroyed his town, his father leaving, his mother dying, his cousin committing suicide, and his brother, who went missing when he was fifteen. Finally, Alex couldn't control the tears. They just came pouring out of his eyes.

Suddenly, there were three knocks on the door. "Hey, Alex…?" he heard a female voice say. It was obviously Peggy. "You okay, man? Laffy and I saw you run outta the room… Did something happen with Tom?"

Alex sighed, wiping away his tears and standing up to open the door. He saw Peggy and Lafayette with concerned looks on their faces. He lightly chuckled to himself while wiping his nose. "Nothing happened with Thomas." Alex mumbled, but loud enough for the two to hear. "It's that asshole… Lee."

"Lee?" Peggy questioned. "As in mine and Tom's boss; _Charles_ Lee?"

"Correct."

"Oh my God, this is outrageous. Lee- Lee would never hurt anyone like that! He's so nice at work! Alex, I swear, he's not usually like that!"

"Calm down, mon cheri." Lafayette said, placing his hand on Peggy's shoulder, making her inhale deeply, then exhale softly. This made Lafayette smile.

"I-It doesn't really matter anymore." Alex mumbled, looking down at his feet with his hands in his jean pockets. He then started to walk away from the two, suddenly deep in thought. He was thinking about the future, meaning his future with Thomas, and what was going to happen after the 'Lee incident.' Lee had always had a grudge on Alexander, because apparently, about four years ago, after the fiasco case with Alex and Thomas, LSA 'stole' one of his top agents; John Laurens. Alex and John immediately became great friends, making Lee angry at LSA, so he forbid his employees to ever team up with LSA again.

As Alexander was in this train of thought, he didn't even realize where his feet were leading him; Thomas's room. He panicked for a second, but hid in a corner, as he looked through the glass door and saw that Lee was thankfully out of the room, and even better, out of the hospital building. So, he rushed into Thomas's room. "Thomas, I'm so sorry for-" but before he could continue rambling, he noticed that he was sound asleep, also mildly snoring.

Alex smirked at this sight. _Heh… Cute._ Then, he closed the door, pulled a chair near the edge of the bed, sat in it, and gently placed his hand on Thomas's. He turned his head to look at the clock.

 **11:27 A.M.**

 _I'm not surprised. That case went until two in the morning… He'd be crazy if he_ didn't _feel tired._

Alex eventually feel asleep, as well - still holding Thomas's hand.

 **guys. my birthday is in one week. why am i excited. i am almost 14. also, this story takes place around like december, so expect a christmas chapter!**

 **~MJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for all the birthday wishes! Y'all are the best :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **THOMAS POV**

Guilt was flooding through my body as I watched Alex run out of the room. He was obviously upset, and this wasn't Lee. Lee wasn't a bad person. "Um, what was that?!" I asked in anger, making Lee look towards my direction and look confused.

"What do you mean? I was just showing the bastard that he doesn't do anything right, that's all." Lee began with a shrug. "And since when do you care about his emotions?"

"Let me make this clear," I cleared my throat. "He is a human being like you and me. What if _he_ said something that was insulting your…past, huh?!"

The truth is, I had no idea he was an immigrant. I guess he didn't really take the time to tell me, because we literally just started to get along.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to defend your sorry ass." he snapped, walking out of the room. "Talk to me when you know what's right for you."

When he left, I felt a wave of relief rush through me. I didn't want to be dealing with Lee's snarky attitude at the moment. Not when I just got shot.

Without even knowing it, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at the ceiling above me. The lights were nearly burning my eyes. I looked at the clock on the nightstand; 7:12 P.M.

 _Have I really been sleeping for eight hours…?_

This is when I noticed something was touching my hand-or some _one._ Alexander was holding my hand, while resting his head on the bed next to my leg. He was sound asleep, but there was a question running through my mind; How long has he been here?

He looked so…peaceful. I didn't pull away my hand, just in case if he was a light sleeper or not. I smiled at this site.

I looked out the window from my bed. It was already pitch black outside, but I guess that was normal for late November in New York City. As I was in this process, I heard Alex mumble in his sleep a little. I turned to look at him, nervous that he would wake up and let go of my hand. His eyes began to flutter open as he lifted his head off the bed. And, sadly, he let go of my hand to rub his eyes. He then looked at me with his head tilted. I smiled. "H-How long have I been out…?" he said, his voice being deeper than usual.

"Eh, about…eight hours." I responded, making him shocked.

"Eight hours?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"I- Whatever…"

I rolled my eyes at his teenage-like response. "Why are you still here, anyway? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Um, because I can't let you stay here alone."

"Hamilton." I said in a cold tone. "I'm not a baby. I think I can take care of myself."

I felt a wave of regret flow over me by calling him 'Hamilton.'

"Oh, yeah, you can totally take care of yourself when you were just shot in the stomach during a mission." He stood up from the bed, his eyes widening in…anger? "Sorry for caring!"

"Jesus Christ, Hamilton. Grow up. We're not in high school anymore. Get that through your head."

"What's your damage, Jefferson?"

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "You can't even handle a case by yourself. That's why I'm here, right? I got shot because of your stupid actions and your immature attitude, is that correct?"

"Seriously?" he whispered, but his voice began to grow louder and louder. "Well, I'm sorry if that was the _only fucking mission_ where I was in 'distress,' okay? It's not my fault that we were paired together for a case. Now I realize that I don't want to be paired with a _francophile."_

"And now I realize that I don't wanna be paired with an _immigrant"_

The words just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean that, not at all. Hamilton was silent for a moment, but then he grabbed his coat from the couch, made his way to the exit and mumbled a faint 'goodbye.'

I didn't know anything about his past, other than the fact he was an immigrant, thanks to Lee.

 _What've I done…?_

 ***2 DAYS LATER BECAUSE I'M LAZY***

 **THIRD PERSON**

It was finally time for Thomas to get discharged from the hospital. He still felt terrible for what had happened with Alex, but that was in the past. Things would change. Now, he was back at the office, with everyone greeting him. "It's nice to see ya again, Tom." Mulligan said with a smirk, patting Jefferson on the back.

"It's nice to be back, even though this isn't my original office." he responded, but then he noticed that Lafayette and Peggy weren't in the office. "Hey…Where's the dream team?"

"Oh, you mean Peggy and Lafayette? They went to finish your mission. The first time, Washington said no, but they insisted, and…yeah. That's basically it."

"They didn't have to do that."

"Well, who else is gonna catch Reynolds?"

"True, true." Then Thomas realized that Alex wasn't in the office either. "And where exactly is Hamilton?"

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I'm just having serious writer's block right now**

 **~MJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo yo yo! I'm back! To those of you who caught the two references in the last chapter, bless your soul**

 **Enjoy!**

Mulligan smirked. "Ooh, Jefferson," he said in a teasing tone. "Gettin' a lil' feisty, are we, hm?"

"Wh-What?!" Thomas responded, while a blush began to creep across his cheeks. "You, Hercules Mulligan, are insane."

"Dude, I'm just givin' ya shit. Calm down. He told us he would be at the bar...next to that office supply store, I think. Why?"

"Oh," Thomas had to come up with a lie quickly. "Washington wants us to get working on another case. No biggie, though." He then thanked Mulligan and dashed out of the office before he could say another word.

 _It's 5:00 in the afternoon… What could he possibly be doing at a bar?!_

* * *

Thomas parked his car on the side of the road, knowing that the parking lot of the bar was very shady. He inhaled and exhaled, eventually gathering the courage to walk into the building and confront Alexander. Yes, he wanted him, and he wanted him badly, but he also knew that he had to take things slowly if he wanted this 'thing' they had to be real. Alexander was, of course, a stubborn, arrogant man…but that was only another reason why Thomas was attracted to him.

Surprisingly, the bar was not empty. It was actually quite full for a Wednesday afternoon. He spotted couples making out against walls and sitting on stools, along with a table of three old men, smoking and playing some type of card game, but Thomas only cared about Alex. Finally, he found him. He was sitting at the counter, talking seductively with another man… John Laurens.

Thomas decided to hold in his rage for now. Instead, he walked towards a pinball machine that was closer to them, so his back was facing the two. He knew it was rude of him to eavesdrop, but that's jealousy.

"Look, Alexander," John mumbled from behind, his words slurring. He was obviously wasted. "Jefferson doesn't deserve a man like you. You're brilliant, stunning, humorous, all that jazz. He's just a French dude who's obsessed with...France or whatever that place is called."

"B-But he's just so…" Alexander stuttered, his words also slurring. He, on the other hand, wasn't that drunk. He just seemed sad. "I dunno… He's different, I guess. Different than all the _other_ people I've been with."

"You two aren't dating…"

Alex sighed in disappointment. "Well, goodbye sexual fantasies!" he said with a laugh, but then snapped back to reality and looked at his shoes from below his knees. "Seriously, though… I-I'm never gonna find someone like _him,_ even though he can be a douche sometimes." Alexander turned to make eye contact with John. "Hey, do you know anyone who can be an angel yet a douche at the same time?"

Thomas waited for a response from John, but the two of them just stopped talking. In reaction, he turned to find Alexander and John, passionately kissing each other, but Alex pulled him back. "John, I'm sorry, but…I love Thomas…"

His response made Thomas look back at the pinball machine from facing Alex and John. He felt like his face was in an oven. His heart began to pound against his chest, such as a prisoner, trying to desperately escape.

"Aw, c'mon! Like I said, you guys aren't even dating!" John slowly glided his hands on the inside of Alex's thigh, causing the short man to yelp a little. "Plus…my apartment is just about a block or two away from here."

"John, stop… You're drunk."

"Pttf, _me?"_

"Yeah. You even smell like beer."

"Oh, hush, you fuckin' beast."

"That's it. I'm calling a cab for you to get home." Alexander pulled out his phone and dialed the cab company, but before he could even dial the area code, John took Alexander's phone and placed it on the table.

"I wanna hear you scream." he whispered into Alex's ear, but loud enough for Thomas to hear. He was now pulling his Alex's and leading him into the handicapped bathroom, not even noticing the back of Thomas's head.

"Shit…" Thomas mumbled under his breath, grabbing Alex's phone and shoving it in his front jean pocket, now running after the two. His heart was now pounding in worry, not happiness. Now in the narrow hallway where the bathrooms were, which was in another connected building, Thomas ran to the handicapped one and placed his ear against the door.

"J-John, I really don't feel comfortable doing-"

"Shut up. Do what I told you to do."

"Wh- John, no. You're drunk and you aren't yourself."

"Oh, am I really, though?"

Thomas couldn't take it any longer. He pounded his fist rapidly on the door. "Laurens, can I speak with you for a moment?" he said, doing his best Lafayette impression. "It's something with Peggy… We're going through a rough patch…"

"Oh. Um…" John hesitated. "Sure." He unlocked the door and opened it just a crack. "Is everyth-? Jefferson?! What the fuck?!"

"Yup." After his brief response, Thomas punched John in the face, just with enough force to knock him out cold. He then opened the door all the way to look in the bathroom, spotting Alex near the sink. The small man was leaning against the wall, shocked, but also relieved. Thomas smirked and said, "Hello, 'Significant Other.'"

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! School is terrible**

 **~MJ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey heyyy i'm finally baaaaack**

 **Enjoy!**

"J-Jefferson..?" Alexander stuttered, shocked at the other man's presence and basically ignoring the fact that there was an unconscious man on the bathroom floor. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you didn't drink 'peasant brewed beverages.' What changed your mind, _hm?"_

"And I thought you didn't play the part of the 'Damsel in Distress.'" Thomas responded. "You truly would be an _amazing_ actor. How 'bout you quit your job and move to L.A.? That'd be perfect for you."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't be talking. Your Lafayette impression is the best. How about _you_ quit _your_ job and audition for some random show on broadway?"

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen anytime soon, sweetheart. Let's just get back to work. Washington has a new case for us."

* * *

The two agents had talked to the bartender about the whole John incident and headed back to the office right after. They were assigned a new case from Washington about frequent murders in the bad parts of town. They both decided to work on two separate parts alone in different cubicles of the office, but the only downside was that they had to stay late and they were the only ones there.

Thomas looked at the clock which read 10:32 PM. He looked out the windows but only to find little drops of rain, dragging vertically down the glass. "I bet he left without me to beat the storm…" he said to himself, standing up from the desk, collecting his papers and getting ready to head out of the office. While walking through the hallways, he began to mock Alexander. "Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton and I _love_ to waste people's time. Oh Thomas, let's stay overnight so we can get a head start on the case." As he was ranting, he passed a room with an open door, and there was a figure, on their knees and sobbing. Then he finally realized…it was Alexander.

He walked into the room and flicked the light switch on. "Hamilton…?" Even though the small man looked frightened, Thomas rushed towards him flooded him with questions anyway. It was a sudden impulse. "What's the matter with you?! I thought you'd gone home, but instead you're crying in a random cubicle?! What the hell happened? You should've told me; I could've-?"

"The only thing you can do is _fuck_ right off!" Alexander yelled, grabbed the collar of his own shirt and backing away.

"Jesus Christ, Alex; I just wanna help!"

"I-I'm not a child and I don't need your help. Get the hell out of-" There was a sudden crash of thunder that interrupted Alex's response. "I-I'm…"

"Alex?" Thomas mumbled, now very confused.

"I'm sorry…"

"What? How're you gonna go from telling me to fuck off to apologizing?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Alexander repeated, now shaking at a fast frequency.

"I-It's okay, I guess, but you're scaring the hell outta me. What's _wrong_ with you?"

All of the sudden, Alexander began to sob heavily, now breaking down and aggressively rubbing his temples with his two fingers. "I-I'm so sorry…I tried but I c-couldn't save them—"

"Alex?"

"Please forgive me… No, STOP!"

"What're you _talking_ about?!"

"I'm trying but I can't…! Help them, please! P-Please…"

"Alexander!" Thomas yelled rushed towards his co-worker and grabbing his hands gently. "It's okay, you're okay! J-Just try to breathe!"

"J-Jefferson…?" Alex mumbled, looking up.

"Yes! It's me, I'm right here! Are you okay?!"

The small man then looked at their hands, which were now connected. "W-Why're you holding my hands?"

Thomas quickly pulled his hands away, now laughing nervously. "Wh- That's the first thing you ask? You scared the shit outta me, you ass." He then calmed down and placed one of his hands on Alexander's cheek. "You were only gone for half an hour… What the hell happened to you?" Another crash of thunder occurred, making Alex yelp once again and jump into Thomas's arms. "Alex?! Oh, shit… Is it the lightning?!" He helped Alexander up, now leading him to another office. "Let's go somewhere without windows."

 _I-It's not the lightning…_ Alex thought, but was too afraid to speak up. He had other things to worry about rather than proving Thomas wrong.

The two of them were now in the file room, with Alexander sitting down against a wall, and Jefferson who was closing the door. "I guess the file room will have to do." he stated. "I don't think there's another room that doesn't have windows."

Alexander stood up with a sigh, drenched in sweat. "Okay; I know you're probably gonna blackmail the shit outta me on Monday," he said with a tremble in his voice, "But for now you can just leave."

"Huh?" Thomas asked, confused out of his mind.

"I…I don't have the energy to deal with you right now…"

"Alex… I'm not going to-"

"And stop calling me by my first name. It's weird." He was now sitting on a low shelf where the office supplies was stored. With no hesitation whatsoever, Thomas sat down next to him, making Alexander jump in shock. "Didn't I _just_ tell you to leave?!"

"Yup."

"Th-Then why're you sitting down?!"

"Because it's basically impossible to drive home in these weather conditions."

"Oh…right."

"So to make this long night a little more bearable for myself, I'm gonna have to ask you to take these." Thomas ruffled through his messenger bag and pulled out an iPod Shuffle with earbuds and a hair tie. "Tie your hair up. It's annoying to watch you push it back every three seconds, and listen to some music so you won't have to talk to me."

Alexander held back from accepting the offer at first, but then took the objects. "Uh…thanks…" he mumbled, putting his hair up and placing the earbuds in his ears, along with trying to find a song that wasn't jazz.

"...You're welcome."

Before they knew it, the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

 _You couldn't save us…_

 _You let us die…_

 _We're gone, and it's all because of you._

 _Why, Alexander?_

He couldn't stand hearing the voices any longer. Alex woke up with a jolt, his back straightened and his eyes widened. It appeared to him that Thomas's iPod had died. He looked to the right of him, spotting the francophile himself. "Oh…yeah. Out of everyone, it just _had_ to be you, didn't it?"

Thanks to his whispering, Thomas began to toss and turn in his sleep, making Alexander sit straight up and head for his worn out backpack. "Okay, it's fine…" he mumbled. "Just hurry up so you can— catch the bus that doesn't run this late. Shit. I-I guess I can walk…" When he reach the exit of the building that led to the parking garage, he inhaled and exhaled, noticing that the 'ceilings' were dripping with water. "Aaaaand it's still raining. That's fine; I can handle a 'several' mile walk…through the rain."

He slowly took a single step outside the door frame, but leaving the other on the border to keep the door open. "You got this, Ham. It's just rain, it's just rain, it's just—"

"Hamilton!" a voice yelled from behind. Alexander peered over his shoulder to find… the one and only. "What're you doing out here?!" He was still a little frazzled, knowing that he just woke up from a monster nap.

"Uh…I'm going home."

"You do realize that the buses don't run this late, right?"

"Psh, yeah, I know. I'm just gonna walk."

"You live, like, _miles_ from here."

"I pay rent for my apartment; I know how far away it is."

"But it's still storming, and I don't think I have to remind you of what just-"

"It's raining now, not storming! And I'm not about to stay here all friggin' night!" Now Alexander took a step closer to Thomas, getting a little agitated.

"Did you forget that I have a car?"

"What?"

"I. Have. A. _Car."_

"Okay, I heard you, you asshat. Tell me what you're tryna get at."

"Oh my God; I'll _DRIVE_ you home. Washington would have my head if he found out I left 'Daddy's Favorite' here."

"Hey, don't call me-"

There was a quiet rumble in the distance, making Alexander cut himself off and jump back in fear. Jefferson at first was worried for his coworker, but he then sighed. "You still wanna walk?" he asked, receiving a glare from Alexander. "I'll bring the car around; you can wait inside if you want."

 **Ohhhh yeeee boiiiii stuff's 'bout to get reeeeal**

 **~MJ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys. I saw Hamilton on August 16th. My life is complete.**

 **Oh also, I'm so sorry to those of you who read 'Tu Es Belle.' I think your minds are scared. For life.**

 **Enjoy…!**

"JOHN LAURENS! ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" someone yelled while pounding on the door, making the two jump out from under the covers. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KICK IT OPEN! I AM _NOT_ LETTING THREE COUPLES HAVE SEX IN MY HOUSE, OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL CALL THE COPS!" Angelica.

They were both naked, so John lept out of the bed, found his clothes and quickly slipped them on. Alex, on the other hand, was hiding under the covers. John then finally opened the door, spotting Angelica, who was pissed off. "H-Hey, Angie…" he laughed nervously, noticing Mulligan behind her. He began to lean against the door frame to hide Alex's figure. "Yo, Mulligan. How's it hangin', homedogs? You good? Sorry, I was just takin' a n-"

"Um, _no,_ you were _not_ taking a nap." she snapped, making John jump. "Unless you _moan_ in your _fucking sleep."_ Finally, she pushed to him the side, noticing Alex's body figure. She clenched her fists in anger, but inhaled and exhaled, calming herself down. "Alex, you can get out now."

So, Alex got out of the covers but still remained on the bed, only showing his chest. Everyone heard Mulligan whisper 'That's what she said,' but everyone ignored him because there were obviously more important things to worry about.

"Sorry…" he immediately mumbled. Yes, he felt terrible for having sex at one of his best friend's house, but 'sorry' is all he could manage to say.

"Jesus Christ, you guys." she said, motioning to the lovers. "I know you love each other, but do you really have to have sex in your friend's house?! Oh God… Just please get outta here before I break something…"

Alex nodded, motioning Angelica to turn around so he could change, and afterwards, he left the room with John. The two were hand in hand as they walked down the wide staircase. They were both silent when they spotted Eliza and Maria, who were sitting next to each other in the living room couch. The two girls were laughing at their own conversation like this was the time of their lives.

Finally, Alex let go of John's hand, and shocked the two girls by suddenly touching their shoulders. "Well, well, well." he said. "If it isn't the two lovebirds."

"Um, excuse me?" Maria responded, swinging her arm to the back of the couch. "Look who's talking, Mister Do-Your-Worst."

Alex's face turned red, while Eliza was laughing. "Psh, I have no idea what you're-"

"Oh, please, Hamilton. You're louder in bed than you think you are."

At this point, both of the girls were laughing, and so was John.

 **This was more of a filler chapter… PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Suggestions? Leave a review or DM me :)**

 **~MJ**


End file.
